Larry Stylinson - L'académie du sexe
by Mala29
Summary: Voilà ce que peut être le futur, un monde rempli de sexe. Des écoles spéciales et un jolie couple élève/professeur : Larry Stylinson OS Yaoi - Lemon (Je sais, mon résumé est vraiment nul . )


PAIRING : Larry Stylinson (Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles)

RAITING : M

NOTE DE MOI : Cet OS est à la base une commande. Je me suis basée sur un manga pour écrire cet OS, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

_**L'Académie du Sexe**_

Années 2xxx

Dans cette époque, le sexe ne se vit plus, il s'apprend. Quelques écoles réputées sont spécialisées dans ce domaine et chaque année, des centaine d'inscription sont refusées.

Pour faire partie de ces écoles, il faut en plus d'avoir des prédisposition, être près à tout pour apprendre vite et bien.

Ces écoles ne sont que pour la gente masculine.

Dans ces écoles, les relations élèves / professeurs ne sont pas celles des autres écoles. Vous allez bientôt le découvrir.

Nous suivons le quotidien d'un jeune élève, Harry Styles. Nouveau dans l'école de Doncaster, il essayait rapidement de trouver la salle de viol. Oh ! N'ayez pas peur ! Les élèves ne sont pas réellement violés. Ils ne font qu'apprendre la méthode à suivre car ces cours n'ont pour but que d'amener ces jeunes garçons à devenir de véritables bêtes de sexes, capables de satisfaire les besoins de leur client, ou selon la catégorie à laquelle ils sont assignés, leur maitre.

Les catégories, C ou M pour Client ou Maitre, sont définis pendant leur inscription. Tous les élèves reçus à l'académie doivent passer quelques testes. Capacités physiques, morales, mais aussi un questionnaire écrit.

Harry Styles, le jeune bouclé aux yeux verts et au charme certain avait assigné chez les M. D'ici les six mois qui suivront son premier jour, donc aujourd'hui, il devra s'être trouvé un maitre. Le maitre passera un contrat qu'Harry sera en mesure de supprimer après deux mois d'accord.

Harry cherchait donc la salle de viol, et il finit par la trouver. Le professeur était déjà là, et il s'excusa du retard avant d'aller s'installer au dernier rang.

Le professeur, un certain , attendit que sa classe soit au complet avant de lancer un diaporama qu'il complétait en donnant plus d'indications. Quel objet utiliser, où l'utiliser, quelle position prendre, quelle blessure faire. Et les élèves prenaient des notes, sauf Harry. Harry ne prenait jamais de note pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il retenait tout, et ne trouvait aucune utilité à écrire ce que le prof disait.

Tout en continuant d'écouter les remarques du professeur, le bouclé sortit son emploi du temps de son sac pour constater que son prochain cours était celui de mode et qu'il avait lieu avec un certain .

Le cours de mode vous étonne ? Vous ne devriez pas. Ce cours à son utilité tout comme celui des nœuds, des armes, d'amour, de cuisine, de gymnastique et de littérature érotique.

Le cours de mode avait pour but de permettre aux élèves de repérer en l'espace de quelques instants de quelle matière était faite le tissus, les endroits fragiles, ceux plus résistants, les endroits où l'on pourrait recoudre sans problème le vêtement s'il venait à être déchiré.

Il permettait aussi de donner des informations quant aux vêtements appropriés en fonction de la circonstance. On allait pas porter un short moulant en cours pour 'violer' quelqu'un !

Ce fut donc ce cours ci que suivit Harry après avoir terminé celui de viol. Après deux heures de mode, il cru que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à ces futilités, et pourtant le professeur semblait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il racontait. Mais il semblait aussi passionné par le postérieur d'un certain , le professeur de nœuds.

, une tête blonde aux yeux bleus, avait fait une rapide intervention dans le cours, puisque les élèves avaient du étudier un corset du XVIème siècles, et les nouages étaient obligatoire à cette époque.

Passons, par la suite, le repas eu lieu, et Harry mangea tout seul, sous les regards indifférents des autres élèves.

Il reprit les cours à 14h par gymnastique. Enfin une matière qu'il l'intéressait, , le professeur, fit un rapide classement des niveaux de la classe, et sans surprise pour Styles, celui ci se retrouva seul, dans un groupe mis à part puisqu'il avait des capacités bien supérieurs à la moyenne.

Pendant que les autres élèves essayait de faire un simple équilibre, ou de pivoter sur des barres parallèles, le stricte minimum, Payne mesurait l'étendu du talent d'Harry.

Gymnastique Rythmique, Aérobique ou Acrobatique, le bouclé les maitrisait toutes, et décida d'accompagner son élève chez un autre professeur : .

Tomlinson était professeur de danse. Vous cherchiez un maitre dans toutes les danses sensuelles, vous l'aviez devant vous. Liam Payne pensait que c'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire. Normalement, ses élèves ne rejoignait ce professeur là qu'au bout de deux mois, mais plutôt qu'Harry ne s'ennui en cours, il préféra l'envoyer étudier autre chose.

Harry resta dans la salle de danse pendant quelques minutes avant que son professeur ne se décide à esquisser un mouvement. Il se décolla avec douceur du mur sur lequel il était adossé.

"**Très bien. **"

Sa voix était doucereuse.

"**Assis-toi.**" Ordonna-t-il calmement à Harry.

Le bouclé s'exécuta.

"**Relève toi.**"

Harry reprit sa position initiale, sans comprendre pourquoi le professeur lui avait donné deux ordres contraires. Il regarda le professeur avec interrogation.

Oh ! Petite subtilité. Harry est muet. Ainsi donc, vu que peu de personne comprenait le langage des signes, il avait appris à parler avec son regard, et ses gestes.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Louis Tomlinson savait déchiffrer le langage corporel.

"**Je vais t'expliquer. Tout d'abord, je vois bien que ce que j'attend de toi est largement à ta porté. Il suffit de voir comment tu te tiens. Tout se joue à ta carrure. Mais il faut aussi que tu soit dans l'esprit. Ce que je vais t'apprendre pourrait te servir tous les jours, et pas que dans ta relation avec ton futur maitre. **

**Ton dossier d'inscription précise que tu es muet. Double avantage pour toi. Tu sais parler avec ton corps. Tu contrôles tous tes mouvements. Seulement, tu les contrôles brusquement. Tu es trop crispé. Et c'est pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à t'assoir autrement que comme une vache.**"

Le professeur s'approcha d'Harry, qui se recula instinctivement.

"**Tu vois, c'est ainsi que tu marches. Comme si tu allais agresser les autres. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense que tu as appris inconsciemment.**"

Louis reprit sa démarche féline, et se rapprocha de son élève. Il alla poser ses mains sur ses épaules et appuya doucement dessus pour qu'il les décontracte.

"**Voilà. Bon. Je suppose que tu n'arriveras pas à te décontracter seul. Quel cours as-tu après ?**"

Nœuds. Harry mima le mouvement.

"**Parfait. Je ferais envoyer un message au professeur comme quoi tu seras absent. Ce que je vais t'apprendre ne peut être enseigné en une seule heure. Deux heures minimum sont requises. **

**Nous allons commencer par des exercices de relaxation. Puis nous enchaineront sur les mouvements de base.**"

Voilà, le programme était annoncé. Et lors des deux heures qui suivirent, Harry apprit les rudiments de la sensualité.

Il sentait que le lendemain matin, il serait fourbu. Sauf qu'il avait cette matière tous les jours, alors il avait intérêt à apprendre vite et bien.

Il avait enfin finit sa première journée de cours, et malgré les quelques difficultés qu'il avait eu, il avait hâte d'être à la prochaine.

Permettez moi de faire un saut dans le temps. Non pas que cette période soit ennuyeuse, mais ce n'était pas le plus important de l'histoire. Je vais tout de même vous faire un rapide résumé.

Les cours d'Harry se déroule très bien, certain, comme celui des armes ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, et c'est pourquoi son niveau dans cette matière était terriblement faible. Heureusement, il compensait par le reste, et principalement par la danse.

C'est _ça _qui nous intéresse.

Depuis son premier cours... Etrange disons, Harry à fait beaucoup de progrès et pourtant son professeur continuait toujours de lui faire des reproche. Oh bien sûr, jamais il ne s'énervait, jamais il ne lui criait dessus. Mais au cours des deux mois qui ont suivit, Tomlinson n'eut jamais un seul mot gentil pour son élève.

Les autres élèves en première année de M n'avait pas rejoins le cours comme il était convenu à la base. Le deuxième professeur de danse sensuelle, , les avait pris en charge pour une raison qu'ignorait le bouclé. Mais sa voix manquante l'obligeait à ne pas poser la question.

Allons dans la salle de danse où se trouve actuellement Harry et son professeur...

"**Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire.**" Intervint Tomlinson après la énième tentative de son élève de réaliser un Spin.

Depuis quelques cours, Harry se faisait enseigner le pole danse. Danse qui approchait de la gymnastique, mais comme d'habitude, il manquait la sensualité.

"**Il faut que tes mouvements soient plus fluides. Comme si tu étais sous l'eau et - décrispe les épaules. Me frapper ne changera rien. Donc, il faut que tu imagines que tu sois sous l'eau. Fait comme si tu étais une sirène, ou une princesse. Ne prend pas cet air railleur, je suis très sérieux. Les femmes ont une sensualité naturelle que nous, les hommes, devons apprendre. **

**Allez, remonte sur la barre et réussi moi ce Spin.**"

Harry remonta donc sur la barre, et comme la fois d'avant, et la fois d'avant, il essaya de réaliser sa figure.

Mais il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. D'un mouvement de main, il annonça qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il se calme. On est sensuel lorsque l'on veut séduire quelqu'un. Qui Harry aimerait séduire ? La question ne se posait même pas.

Parfait. Le bouclé rouvrit les yeux, des flammes brillants dans ses iris, et de son regard enflammé qu'il posa sur son professeur, il se releva.

Mettre un pied devant l'autre, donner cette impression de fragilité tout en étant sûr de sois. Se mettre en valeur à chacun de ses mouvements. Harry grimpa avec agilité et facilité sur la barre. Son regard ne quittait toujours pas son professeur, qui malgré son air impassible, sentait quelque chose se passer en lui. Des battements de cœur plus irréguliers peut être, ou ce truc qui remuait dans son ventre. Il observait son élève réaliser la chorégraphie qu'il lui avait enseigné. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux verts semblaient brusquement plus foncé. L'élève clôtura son mouvement par le Spin tant attendu, et garda la position.

Il attendait une réaction de son professeur, qui après quelques secondes qui lui servirent à remettre en place ses idées, prit la parole.

"**Hum... C'était bien. Tu peux quitter le cours.**"

Les deux heures étaient passées, mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui faisait demander implicitement à Harry de quitter le cours. Non... Il n'en avait pas prit conscience tout de suite, mais une imposante érection déformait ses sous vêtements, et il fallait qu'il remédie à ça tout de suite.

Passons à un autre cours maintenant. Toujours celui de danse, mais un mois plus tard. Quatre mois depuis la rentrée, deux mois avant le choix des maitres. Harry devait commencer à se faire désirer, et il se rendait compte que les cours de son cher professeur portaient ses fruits. Seulement, malgré toutes les propositions plus ou moins explicites qui se faisaient entendre, Harry ne souhaitait qu'un seul maitre. Et cette personne était un expert... Le bouclé avait du pain sur la planche pour réussir à le séduire. Comment séduire par la sensualité la personne la mieux callée dans ce domaine ? C'était la question qu'Harry se posait continuellement.

Car si sa condition de muet était un parfait avantage pour danser, c'était un véritable inconvénient pour séduire quelqu'un. Comment faire lorsque l'on ne peut dire ce que l'autre attend ?

Un soupir abattu échappa au bouclé.

Il toqua à la porte de la salle de classe et n'attendit même pas la réponse avant d'entrer.

Ce qu'il vit devant lui le laissa - pardonnez moi pour l'expression - littéralement sur le cul.

Louis, son cher professeur était en train de danser avec délice devant les yeux de son élève. Maintenant, Harry comprenait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à cette beauté, cette sensualité. Chaque mouvement de Tomlinson résonnait en Harry comme un appel au sexe. Cette danse était là pour vous faire baver d'envie sur un corps que vous ne pouvez avoir.

Et pendant que les idées du frisé tentaient de se remettre en place, le professeur continuait sa danse. Des mouvements de danse orientale, combiné avec du pole dance et autres danses enseignée par ce professeur assurait à Harry une envie de faire mieux.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes de contemplation, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

"**Je savais que tu étais là. Je me demandais juste quand tu allais me faire remarquer que tu m'observait. Enfin, au moins, cette séance de voyeurisme aura eu comme bénéfice de te montrer ce que je j'attend de toi.**"

Louis se retourna vers son élève et sembla le sonder du regard.

"**Tu sais maintenant danse le pole dance et la danse orientale. J'aimerais, que pour dans deux semaines, tu saches me faire une chorégraphie alliant les deux danses. Tu pourras prendre une chanson si tu le souhaites, je te laisse la liberté de prendre celle que tu veux. Demande à la vie scolaire pour avoir les clé de la salle pour que tu puisses t'entrainer. Cette heure ci te servira aussi pour ta chorégraphie. Je resterais dans à mon bureau sans rien te dire, tu as l'entière liberté de tes mouvements. Lâche toi.**"

Harry regarda son professeur un instant, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux, mais puisqu'aucune lueur de plaisanterie n'éclairait son regard, l'élève conclu qu'il était vraiment libre de son choix de mouvements et tourna le dos à son professeur, ratant par la même occasion le petit sourire attendri qui se dessina sur son visage.

Assis près de la barre, Harry réfléchissait à la chorégraphie qu'il pourrait faire.

Faisons à nouveau un saut dans le temps. Pour des raisons de sécurité et pour une meilleure facilité de l'auteur, nous avons décidé de ne pas décrire la danse de notre cher Harry. Sachez simplement qu'elle a époustouflé autant qu'elle l'a séduit. Bien sûr, le professeur s'aviserais bien de montrer tout sentiments à l'égard de son élève ainsi donc, celui ci ignore tout du conflit intérieur de Louis Tomlinson.

Nous sommes donc le jour du choix des maitres. Suite à des problèmes techniques dut au manque de maitres trouvés par les élèves, la direction à décidé que ci celui ci n'avait trouvé personne à qui s'associer, ce serait le maitre qui choisirait l'élève qu'il souhaite.

Harry était dans une condition de stresse incroyable. Bien qu'il eut eu des vues sur son professeur de danse, il avait bien comprit qu'il était peine perdue de lui demander d'être son maitre. Le professeur ne ressentait visiblement rien de positif à son égard et Harry s'était donc retrouvé à court de temps pour trouver un maitre...

Ainsi donc, il ne savait pas qui allait le prendre en charge désormais.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il voyait ses camarades de classe partir avec leur maitre, tantôt heureux, tantôt gêné, mais jamais tristes.

Harry, de part son nom de famille était le dernier à être choisit. Et il y avait plusieurs personnes qui souhaitaient le prendre sous leur aile.

En premier temps, Josh Devine, le professeur de nœud, puis il y en avait d'autre, au moins trois, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pour terminer, il y avait lui. Louis Tomlinson. Professeur de danse et le plus froid de tout ses professeurs. Le bouclé se demandait s'il n'était pas là par hasard. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement devenir son maitre ?

Petite précision : lorsque plusieurs personnes souhaitent devenir le maitre d'un élève, c'est celui-ci qui choisit qui s'occupera de lui.

Vous voyez donc qui était le choix de prédilection d'Harry... Tomlinson, bien évidement.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, alors qu'on demandait à Harry qui il souhaitait avoir comme maitre, il tourna lentement son regard vers son professeur préféré.

Tous comprirent, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, on vit esquisser un sourire. Sourire auquel répondit Harry par un autre cent fois plus lumineux.

Il se dirigea alors vers son maitre, et attendit une réaction de celui-ci.

Vous m'envoyez navrée de devoir faire autant de saut dans le temps, mais je trouve qu'ils sont essentiel au bon déroulement de l'histoire.

Voici donc deux mois que Louis et Harry vivent ensemble. Ne paniquez pas ! Il ne s'est encore rien passé.

"**Harry...**"

Le concerné releva la tête de son livre (à lire pour le cours de littérature érotique), et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son maitre, semblant demander "**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**"

"**Hum... Et bien il y un terme du contrat que tu ignores...**"

Louis semblait gêné, et le bouclé était désormais tout ouïe. Quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Qu'est ?

"**Et bien... Une relation maitre/élève n'est pleinement officielle que lorsque...**" Il toussa pour dissimuler sa gêne. "**Et bien lorsque... Lorsque... Lorsque que la relation est sexuellement active.**"

Louis se relâcha. C'est bon il l'avait dit.

Mais Harry le regardait avec un air surpris sur le visage. Il prenait enfin conscience de l'importance des petits gestes que Louis avait à son égard depuis le début de leur relation. Se prendre par la main, faire trainer les contacts physiques... Tout ça n'avait qu'un seul but, et Harry se sentit profondément trahis.

Enervé, il quitta brusquement la salle pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé, et finit par se jeter sur son lit.

Doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Car Harry, lui, avait finit par tomber profondément amoureux de son professeur, et de se savoir manipuler comme ça lui brisait le cœur.

A travers sa douleur, il n'entendit pas Louis toquer à la porte, il ne s'entendait même pas pleurer. Il avait plongé dans une bulle, la bulle dans laquelle il se réfugiait plus jeune.

A travers sa tristesse, il n'entendit pas Louis fracasser la porte.

Il n'entendait plus rien.

Louis se sentait mal. Mal d'avoir blessé Harry à se point. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu qu'Harry l'aimait, son corps parlait pour lui, bien qu'il le contrôle à un point inimaginable.

Après que son élève se soit enfermé dans sa chambre, il resta quelques minutes à regretter ses paroles, mais il était obligé de le dire. Il finit par se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

Une fois devant la porte derrière laquelle s'était enfermé Harry, le professeur eut un mouvement d'hésitation, bien vite refoulé pour tenter d'ouvrir celle ci. Peine perdue. Il essaya alors d'appeler son élève, mais celui ci ne lui répondait que par une respiration saccadée et des sanglots terrifiants pour Louis qui sentait son cœur se briser. Il menaça de défoncer la porte si le bouclé ne l'ouvrait pas de lui même et n'obtenant pas de réponse, il mit sa menace à exécution.

Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu défoncer la porte. La tête enfouie dans un oreiller, le corps roulé en boule, le garçon faisait pitié à voir.

Louis s'approcha avec douceur de son élève et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit. Toujours avec douceur, il posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le corps de son bouclé se crisper avant de se relâcher.

Dans un mouvement de désespoir total et en un mouvement qu'Harry n'avait pas souhaité, l'élève se déplaça pour entourer de ses bras les hanches de Louis et pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Les larmes continuaient à couler tel des rivières sur ses joues et Louis se répandait en parole doucereuses et ayant pour but de réconforter Harry.

Il se doutait bien qu'annoncer cette nouvelle à son élève le ferait réagir violement. Il avait comprit Harry. Comprit ce que ses yeux essayaient de cacher mais que son corps et que ses danses révélaient.

Elles étaient emplies de souffrance dissimulée. Son corps racontait son histoire. Ses pseudos amis, ceux qui avaient profité de son silence pour l'utiliser comme un vulgaire objet, les insultes auxquelles il n'avait pu répondre, ses parents qui avaient profité de son handicap pour le battre et l'insulter à leur tour.

C'était un miracle que cet enfant n'ait pas mis fin à ses jours. Et Louis se rendaient bien compte de sa fragilité. C'était comme s'il était dans la tête d'Harry. Il suivait le fil de ses pensées. Il savait qu'Harry croyait que tous les gestes qui lui avaient été adressés n'avaient eu pour autre but que de le mener dans son lit. Mais non. Louis n'avait jamais penser à un tel stratagème. Toutes les intentions qu'il avait eu pour son élève n'était que le fruit de l'amour qu'il portait à celui ci... Et il avait espéré que son élève l'aurait directement comprit ainsi...

"**Harry... **Souffla doucement le professeur sans obtenir de réaction. **Harry. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser. Ja-jamais je ne voudrais faire ça**, continua-t-il de chuchoter. **C'est juste qu'il fallait que je te le dise. **Il laisse planer un léger silence durant lequel seul les reniflements d'Harry se faisaient entendre. **Les autres maitres ne l'ont surement pas avoué à leur élève. Mais il fallait que je te le dise. Je-**

- **Si tu ne l'as pas fait pour me blesser, pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? **Dirent ces yeux si verts, encore embrumés de larmes.

- **Parce que je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne pouvais plus te le cacher plus longtemps. Je refusais de te mentir...**

- **Me mentir ? **Sembla dire le sourcil relever d'Harry.

- **Oui.**

- **Mais sur quoi ? **Parla Harry via son regard interrogatif

-** Sur la raison sur laquelle tu vas bientôt être dans mon lit"**, avoua Louis franchement en essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient des yeux du bouclé

Harry ne pu aller plus loin car Louis, qui lorgnait déjà depuis un certain moment sur ces lèvres si rouges, si belles et si tentantes ne pu résister plus longtemps à ses pulsion et déposa délicatement se lippes sur celle de son élève. Celui-ci, bien que totalement d'accord avec ce baiser et ce qu'il promettait, repoussa son maitre.

"**Quelles sont ces raisons ? **Reprirent les yeux du bouclé.

- **Mes sentiments envers toi.**"

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

**"Mon amour. **Répondit Louis plongé dans les yeux de son amour. **Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi, et je sais que même si tu ne peux pas me le dire, tu arriveras à me le faire comprendre autrement que par ton corps... Qui parle pour toi.**"

Harry hocha doucement du chef. Louis avait raison, mais il était trop effrayé pour tenter le moindre geste.

"**Je... Je peux t'embrasser ?"** Demanda Louis, et Harry répondit pas un faible hochement de tête.

A nouveau, la tête du professeur s'abaissa afin d'aller à la rencontre des lèvres de son élève. Une décharge électrique plus puissante que la précédente les secoua et ils durent se séparer, le souffle leur manquant déjà.

Cette fois ci, Harry était plus confiant et alla poser ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient tant. C'était un simple baiser d'amoureux. Celui qui n'est qu'un contacte. Un où l'autre aspire doucement les lèvres de son amant. Un baiser qui dégénéra rapidement. Une langue un peu plus curieuse vint goûter à la lèvre inférieur et sans qu'ils sachent comment, Harry se retrouvait à accueillir la langue de Louis dans sa bouche.

Les deux membres, d'abords hésitants, finirent pas s'habituer à évoluer dans cet endroit restreint et Louis finit par goûter à tous les recoins de la bouche de son amant pour revenir vers cette langue. Il la toucha avec curiosité, comme pour chercher à apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Il glissa dessus, apprenant sa texture et son goût avant de s'enrouler autour. Harry de son côté, s'habituait à cette nouvelle présence et tachait de contrôler ses pulsions. Finalement, il commença à répondre un peu plus passionnément au baiser. Il retira sa langue de celle de Louis et commença à jouer avec l'autre membre, s'amusant, dansant ensembles pour le plus grand plaisir de leur propriétaire.

Louis, souhaitant faire plus qu'embrasser, décala la main qui s'était perdu dans les cheveux si doux et si soyeux de son élève pour la faire descendre sur les hanches du bouclé.

Harry posa sur ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis, tentant sans succès de se souvenir de ses cours qui s'étaient vraisemblablement faits la malle de son esprit. Il commença à faire remonter ses mains pour caresser Louis par dessus ces détestables vêtements. Il caressa des abdos et des pectoraux biens dessinés. Ses doigts glissèrent sur des épaules bien construites pour descendre sur des bras musclés avant de s'unir à la hanche de Louis.

Ils n'en finissaient pas de s'embrasser. Tantôt sur la commissure de la lèvre, sur les paupières, la joue, le menton rejoignant tous les points par le chemins d'une langue téméraire.

Les doigts de Louis se glissèrent délicatement sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Ils tâtèrent la peau, la chatouillèrent avec amour, la découvrirent, arrachant de longs et délicieux frissons à Harry qui commençait à lâcher quelques halètements.

Tous deux étaient durs et bien que leur érection commençait à se faire douloureuse, ils ne voulaient pas bâcler le travail. Ils voulaient s'unir dans l'amour et non dans la précipitation.

Avec gentillesse, Louis allongea Harry sous lui après lui avoir bien évidement retiré son tee-shirt. Sous lui se pâmait la peau magnifique de son amant. Ici et là se dessinaient quelques cicatrices, symboles de son passé désastreux qu'Harry avait apprit à accepter.

Louis décida de commencer par là. Après avoir dérobé un dernier baiser au bouclé, il se décala légèrement pour se trouver entre les jambes écartées d'Harry. Sous son ventre, il sentait la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'élève et avec douceur, il roula délicatement dessus, arrachant des gémissements qui rendaient Harry encore plus désirable.

De sa bouche, il commença embrasser chacune des cicatrices d'Harry, les mordillant et les suçotant avec délice. Sous lui, Harry sentait son corps chanter au vu du traitement que lui faisait subir le plus âgé et il essayait d'avoir le plus de contacte possible entre leur deux corps.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le postérieur musclé du mécheux. Il le palpa et finit par le malaxer et ancrer ses mains à cette masse qu'il adorait.

Louis commença à jouer avec un téton. Il le titilla de sa langue, l'aspira, mis tout en œuvre pour le faire rougir avant de donner le même traitement au deuxième téton.

Puis il remonta à nouveau vers la bouche d'Harry pour l'embrasser goulument.

Alors qu'il remontait, son érection frotta contre celle de son amant, et ils virent tous les deux des étoiles apparaître.

Alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de garder le contrôle depuis le début, cette action signa leur perte.

Ils se regardèrent, et d'un même mouvement, leurs gestes commencèrent à devenir plus frénétique.

Avec difficulté, Harry tenta de retirer sa chemise à Louis, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à la déboutonner et le professeur finit par la retirer comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire pull. Il la lança à travers la chambre pendant que le bouclé lui faisait lui retirer son pantalon.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul but : se retrouver le plus rapidement nu.

Les vêtements disparurent rapidement et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur plus simple attribut, se dévorant l'un l'autre du regard.

La sensation d'urgence avait disparu, et ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient faire passer dans leur baiser.

Les mains d'Harry allèrent se perdre sur le dos de Louis pendant que celui-ci malaxait avec douceur le postérieur de son amant.

Doucement, si doucement qu'ils n'en eurent pas conscience de suite, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un sur l'autre. Leur érections, aider par leur fluides, coulissaient avec facilité l'une sur l'autre et alors qu'Harry se sentait près de la libération, il prit conscience qu'il ne voulait pas venir ainsi.

Il arrêta donc tout mouvement, ce qui enclencha l'arrêt de Louis qui observa son amant avec curiosité.

Le bouclé le repoussa doucement, et se retourna pour faire comprendre ses intentions à Louis. Il voulait se faire prendre.

Un gémissement impatient échappa à Louis qui sentit une vague d'amour l'envahir pour ce garçon qui se donnait entièrement à lui.

Ecartant doucement les fesses d'Harry, il approcha son visage et de sa langue, vint titiller son anneau de chair, récoltant au passage un gémissement et un petit mouvement de hanche quémandeur.

Louis eut un sourire et souffla avant de retendre la langue pour lubrifié l'entrée du bouclé, qui décida de se laisser aller et de laisser libre court à ses gémissements, ce qui existait encore plus Louis.

Jouant avec sa langue, il détendit ainsi Harry, glissant en même temps son majeur pour le détendre encore plus jusqu'à ce que celui ci s'empale avec délice sur les doigts qui le pénétraient.

Décidant que le moment était bon, Louis retira langues et doigts pour présenter à l'anneau de chair son membre gorgé de sang.

Avec tout l'amour du monde, qui il pénétra son amant, lâchant un long gémissement de délectation alors qu'Harry savourait pleinement la sensation de se faire remplir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait aimé et entier.

Il amorça le premier mouvement, désireux de sentir le membre de Louis faire des vas-et-viens en lui.

Son amant lui suivit dans le sens inverse, et le pénétra à nouveau.

A chaque mouvement, il le pénétrait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin jusqu'à toucher sa prostate. A ce touché, Harry se cambra, et un gémissement doublé d'un halètement récompensa Louis.

Le bouclé, qui ressentait un trop plein de plaire, décida de rendre à pareil à Louis. Il commença à se contracter légèrement, jouant avec ses parois interne et piégeant Louis dans son anus. Le professeur commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à résister à son orgasme.

A travers son plaisir presque douloureux, il tendit la main vers le membre de son partenaire et commença à faire glisser ses doigts dessus.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui lâcha prise le premier, suivit par Louis qui cria avec volupté le nom de son amant.

Harry se blottit dans les bras de son maitre, et avant de s'endormir, dessina أنا أحبك sur son torse.

"**Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**"Demanda Louis.

- **Je t'aime**" répondirent les yeux du bouclé

- **Je t'aime aussi**" Répondit le professeur.

Puis, blottit, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

Voici donc la fin de cette histoire. Il serait inutile d'ajoute qu'Harry finit brillamment ses études dans cette école. Louis continua d'enseigner, et Harry lui servait d'assistant. Il restera à jamais moins expérimenté que son maitre, s'il avait toujours lieu d'utilisé ce mot pour décrire leur relation.

Aux yeux de tous, leur amour était un baume au cœur. Ils se complétaient, et se compèteraient à jamais.

Car ils avaient été unis par l'école du sexe.


End file.
